justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
The Watcher on The Wall
The Watcher On the Wall is the twentieth storyline mission in Just Cause 3. Introduction Introduction on the in-game map: "Rico receives a summons from Mario, who is smuggling stolen military equipment through Di Ravello's massive fortified wall. Mario suspects that Di Ravello is on to him and that his operation - and Rosa - may be in danger." Walkthrough The Insula Striate wall is normally controlled by the Medici Military, but The Rebellion seems to have taken control of 200 meters of the eastern end of the wall. When Rico arrives, Mario is taking a piss off the edge of the wall. He explains to Rico that as soon as the wall was built he promised to himself that he would one day stand on top of it and pee off the edge of the world. He had already done it 3 times that day and advises Rico to try it. Soon Rosa arrives and insists that she should be there as a symbol, but Rico insists that it's too dangerous and she should leave. As she's leaving, Mario tells her about a sculptor that is not his "friend-friend", but social media friend. Mario will report that they went to the Cove. Soon the Medici Military starts attacking from the south. Alessia informs you that you have to protect the stacks of cargo on either side of the gate. The military will attack in multiple waves. Not sure how many, but they vary by type: *At first they arrive in land vehicles carrying soldiers and multiple helicopters. The first wave will also include an Urga Bkolos 2100 armored vehicle. *There's at least 2 waves of four helicopters each. *In the middle they send more soldiers and Urga Szturm 63A cars. *Then helicopters again. *At some point there's a checkpoint that you can return to if you fail the mission. *Black Hand soldiers arrive. *The last few waves are CS7 Thunderhawk jets attacking with missiles. Tips for the multi-wave attack part *There's a Capstone FH155 anti-aircraft gun on the wall, but the soldiers are a much more important threat. *Grapple around a lot as the situation requires. *The earlier helicopters can be quickly taken out by Grappling them to the ground, or to each other and retracting to make them crash. *If there's no soldiers to kill, quickly grapple to the wall to use the Capstone FH155 against the next wave of aircraft. *When on the ground, do not shoot at someone who's standing in front of the protected supplies, or every shot you miss will damage the goods. Instead, grapple next to them. *The jets are out of range for the Capstone FH155 most of the time, but they're easy to destroy while they're attacking and flying towards you from the south. *It's also possible to grapple the Capstone to the edge, to allow yourself to shoot at ground targets too. Helicopter chase When the final jets are down, Zeno (who should be in jail) will take off in the Urga Hrom D from the northern side of the wall. He announces that now it's just you and him. A rebel soldier will conveniently show up from the west and give you a Pavouk U-15 to chase Zeno. Zeno will fly above the wall and occasionally try to excuse his actions by explaining that Dimah has the same scars as him from working for Di Ravello and that he only wanted to develop peaceful technologies while Di Ravello demanded weapons and that Di Ravello easily manipulated him, because he had a hard life. Zeno will run out of unique speech lines when he's near the border of Prima province. At that point he'll start repeating himself. If you're low on ammunition, it's possible to kill him by grappling the helicopter to the ground and retracting. This requires getting a little closer to him (because you may be out of range on the motorcycle) and possibly more than one attempt. A fast and easy way is to drive ahead and then fire a rocket launcher at him. The Fire Leech would be your best friend thanks to the homing ability. The Thunderbird is also a good choice. Once the helicopter is destroyed, Rico calls Mario and says Zeno has been taken care of. Mario says that many people at the Cove did not survive and that it's time to end the war. Rico agrees. Trivia *The Urga Hrom D that is parked just north of the end of the wall is in Rebellion livery just before the mission, but when Zeno takes off, he's using a military version. **The Rebellion Hrom D is still there after the cutscene, as Zeno took off on the left part of the back, while the aforementioned is on the right. *It would seem as though this mission is a homage to the wall in "Game of Thrones", as the mission is called "the watcher on the wall" and you must smuggle equipment through the wall, similar to the "wildlings". Mario Frigo also urinates off the wall and quotes Tyrion Lannister. *This is the only time the Pavouk U-15 is featured other than as an enemy vehicle during some chases in missions. *The beginning cut-scene shows a rebel with a Urga Vdova 89 escorting Rosa Manuela, but if one looks closely, the magazine is missing. This is also the case for the rebel escorting Dimah in Bavarium Blackout. *Strangely this section of wall is always devoid of the Medici Military, even before the mission. *Zeno will eventually stop at some point near a curve in the wall. It's not known why this is, if he was trying to get away from Rico. Gallery The Watcher on the Wall (first wave).png|Arrival of the first wave. The Watcher on the Wall (using the Urga Bkolos 2100).png|Using the Urga Bkolos 2100. The Watcher on the Wall (jet destroyed and next wave spawned).png|A jet is destroyed and next wave spawned immediately. The Watcher on the Wall (beginning of chase).png|Beginning of chase. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Missions Category:Just Cause 3 Story Missions